


letter of closure

by JAEMREN_ch1ld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, angst but you know happy ending, its just mark being soft, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAEMREN_ch1ld/pseuds/JAEMREN_ch1ld
Summary: mark reads the letter donghyuck gave him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	letter of closure

**Author's Note:**

> a short markhyuck fic bc i’m sad

i, for once thought that honesty can save the broken and shattered mirrors of lies but as i progressed, everything went back to its own shape. i knew nothing can save me from all the lies i was expecting to receive, triggering most of my emotions. emotions that were left behind because a fake happines suddenly appeared and embraced me.

sometimes i would see myself singing the same song we use to sing because apparently, it best fits us. the slow rhythm fitted every corner of our love story, slow and mellow but very short. 

you told me to cherish every single memory we made so i did. i tried to maximize every single piece of memory to fit inside my heart because there were no other places i can keep it. my mind won’t like it if i decided to store it there. 

maybe in some cases, our love was the most outstanding one. we were glued to each other, coming off as toxic. i never wanted our love to be surrounded with so many people prying over our innocent love but it was inevitable. i wanted it to be stable but no, i could not..

you asked me, what if the stars were nowehere to be seen? i didn’t answer because the stars reminded me of who you are. the stars gave me hope like you did. the stars twinkled just like your eyes when you look at me. if the stars never existed then probably, i will never know what kind of love you made feel. 

together, i found it very pleasing when it’s just you and me jamming to one of your favorite bands while you sing from your heart. you sang so hard, it made your voice hoarse. 

when we go to school, we stride to the big pathways of the school while laughing because of some silly jokes you said. those simple and short memories made me enjoy the painful school, it was an experience i would tell my children in the future.

in a way, i see these things as the highlight of our love. small yet extravagant, short yet very sweet moments i can take to my grave.

i love every single breath you took when you ran from your house so you can go inside my house and give me the biggest hugs. your rigid breathing paired with your big smiled made me remember why i dated you,

hey mark,

thanks for everything.

i know this time would come and i have to write a letter for you to read on. i was skeptic with this kind of decision but i hope when you read this, the painful memory will be erased and these memories will be engraved in your soft heart.

i am in constant assurance that one day when we meet again, the biggest hug will come to me again, paired with the same rigid breathing because you ran fast. 

i will always be the one that will remind you of how the stars exist.

i love you.

love, donghyuck.

it’s been three years and mark still reads the same letter donghyuck gave him. it never fails him on making the tears come out from his eyes,

donghyuck gave him the letter when donghyuck wanted a closure, a closure mark could not provide.

it was painful to let go of your soulmate because you couldn’t find yourself. mark feels like hell everytime he remembers the words he let go. he regretted every words that slipped from his old, 19 year old self. he was so selfish for choosing his undecided career over donghyuck who supported him in everything.

he found himself loving the hobbies of donghyuck leading him to a path whom no one expected mark to take.

donghyuck love pottery— now, it’s mark’s profession.

mark folded the paper again and put it back inside his small drawer.

he heard a knock, the door reveals a small tan-skinned guy with an apron embracing his figure, “ you read my letter again, didn’t you?”

it was donghyuck.

the closure donghyuck wanted was not given because mark came back, he chose donghyuck. choosing donghyuck was the best choice because now he is complete and he couldn’t ask for more,

“ i can’t help it.” mark smiled. 

yeah, no one can’t help it.


End file.
